Dreamscape
by Xero-zerO
Summary: Tuffnut needed to take a walk to get away from his sister. Who knew it would lead to this? Tuffncup oneshot, reted M for lemon.


**A/N: **

**Tsuki:** Hey, here I am again. I got really sad when I saw that there were not very many Tuffcup fics... at least, not very many Mature ones, so I wrote this.

**Karina:** Hey, I edited and revised, not to mention tittled, this lemon. which means I read it first b**ches

**Tsuki: **Yes, yes, thank you by the way. But let's get to the fic, shall we?

Dreamscape

Tuffnut growled as he stomped through the forest. He was thoroughly pissed off at his sister. Why in the hell did she have to be so damn annoying? He grumbled and kicked a rock, then, proceeded to walk along the path.

He paused, coming to a large cliff. He looked down, and found what looked like a long slide that led all the way to the bottom. He looked along the field at the bottom. Shrugging, he decided to go exploring.

Hearing a groan when he reached the bottom, he stopped. Was there someone else here? He, quietly, walked along in the almost pitch blackness till he heard another noise.

"T-T-Tuff..."

That was Hiccups voice... How did that little runt know he was here? Then, he heard a moan. Tuffnut's blood ran cold with fear. Had Toothless attacked him? Upon hearing, yet, another moan, he quickly realized that it was a moan of _pleasure_.

Tuffnut felt his mouth dry as he crept to where the noises were common from. He looked around a rock to see Hiccup lying on the ground. He was panting, and squirmed every so often. He was shirtless, a thin blanket covering his waist. His prosthetic leg sticking out.

Tuffnut watched, feeling heat come to his face, then, he grinned wildly. He walked over to the runt, and lightly kicked his arm, causing Hiccup to wake with a jolt, the blanket falling to pool around his waist. Then, Tuffnut's grin widened as he realized Hiccup was naked under the blanket.

"That must have been some dream you were having." Tuffnut said, pointing at the large tent that had formed in the blanket.

"Wha- um... uh... I..." Hiccup seemed to be looking for the right words, blushing furiously. Tuffnut laughed, and pounced on the small Viking.

"Silly runt. I can help you with that..." He said, licking the shell of Hiccup's ear, causing the boy to shiver.

"Wh... What are you doing, Tuff?" Hiccup asked, fighting a moan that tried to escape his throat.

"Fixing your little 'problem'..." Tuffnut said, removing the blanket and smiling evilly at Hiccup, making him wimpier. Tuffnut started taking off his own cloths. In a matter of moments, his bear body was on top of Hiccup's, hands exploring the smaller Viking.

Hiccup moaned out at Tuffnut's touch, arching his back. The blonde proceed to lick and nip at the brunette's neck, drawing blood. Hiccup yelled out clutching Tuffnut's arms. The male twin smiled.

"So you like it rough?" He asked, biting Hiccup again.

"Y-Yes..." Hiccup moaned out, gripping Tuffnut's arms harder.

"Good..." Tuffnut said, suddenly thrusting into Hiccup, groaning at the tightness of him. Hiccup yelled out, his nails digging into Tuffnut's arms.

"Thor.. You're tight..." Tuffnut groaned out, thrusting roughly into Hiccup. He was enjoying all the delicious sounds the boy was making, and a thought popped into his head. He wrapped Hiccup's legs around his back, shivering as the cold metal touched his back. He swiftly pulled the brunette up, using gravity to help him trust farther into him.

Hiccup moaned out louder, wrapping his arms around Tuffnut's neck. As tears pricked his eyes, he cried out at the feeling of sweet pleasure laced with sharp pain. It wasn't pleasure in the fact that his crush was fucking his brains out... It was that this was all a dream.

"Tuff... I can't... take much... more..." Hiccup said between moans and shouts.

With that, Tuffnut threw the smaller Viking back on the grass, thrusting into him harder before.

"Wait for me..." He hissed into Hiccup's ear. The brunette bit his lip in an attempt to hold back.

"TUFF!" He screamed out as Tuffnut brushed against _that spot_. The blonde smirked, and continued to thrust so he hit it again and again.

Hiccup was seeing Stars flash across his vision. He couldn't hold it in anymore, exploding onto his and Tuffnut's stomachs, while screaming "Tuff!"

Tuff groaned out, feeling Hiccup grow tighter.

"Hicca..." he breathed out as he emptied himself into the brunette.

Tuffnut sighed, and wrapped his arms around Hiccup. He smiled into the brunette's hair. Why had he never noticed the boy could be so sexy before?

"Tuff... I love you" Hicca said, wishing that this could be more than just a dream as he pulled himself closer to the blond.

Tuffnut's heart thumped in his ears. He didn't know what to say. He decided to say how he felt.

"I love you too..." He pulled the brunet closer to him, both of them passing out.

XxX

Hiccup woke up, looking around the small clearing. He sat up, and sighed. He knew that all of that was too good to be true. He stood up with shaky legs, feeling a pain in his shoulder. He pulled his pants on before walking over to the water so he could examine why his neck hurt so much.

He gasped when he saw bite marks and dried blood. He looked around quickly as he heard someone approaching. There was Tuffnut, carrying what looked like a huge load of fish.

"How'd you sleep?" He asked, starting a fire.

Hiccup just looked at him, confused.

"I thought it was all a dream..." He whispered out, walking over to Tuffnut.

"Well, it wasn't, lover." Tuffnut purred out, handing him a fish on a stick. Hiccup took it, and just looked at Tuff. He smiled, placing the fish over the fire.

"Oh, Hicca. That's probability never gonna happen again." Tuffnut said, smiling at Hiccup, who just looked confused at that.

"What do you mean Tuff?" He asked, feeling his voice break.

"I mean, the next time, you won't be able to walk in the morning." He said, nuzzling Hiccup's nose with his own.

"I can't wait..." Hiccup said, rolling his eyes.

"I love you Hicca." Tuffnut said with a smile

"I love you too Tuff." Hiccup said with a smile that could light up even the darkest night.

**A/N: this is a one shot. I'm not intending on continuing this, but if you like it, I might make a chaptered one.**


End file.
